1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to fin type field effect transistors (finFET).
2. Description of the Related Art
As recent memory devices have been highly integrated and downsized, the size of active regions has been also reduced in a semiconductor substrate. Thus, the gate resistance and the threshold voltage in such reduced active regions tend to increase due to the decrease of the gate width and the channel length in cell transistors. Particularly, the decrease of the channel length in a MOSFET usually causes the deterioration of gate channel characteristics, i.e., causes a short channel effect. For those reasons, a finFET, in which a gate electrode protrudes into a fin shape to expand the channel, has been most widely used to prevent or minimize the short channel effect and the current leakage in spite of the size reduction of semiconductor devices.